Psychique
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Mathieu le redisait encore et encore. Il n'était pas fou, il devait sortir de là ! Sept mois... Sept mois qu'il croupissait dans cet asile. Mais non, il n'était pas fou. Les médicaments lui avaient juste embrouillé l'esprit, l'empêchant de ce souvenir de ses pouvoirs... Car oui, Mathieu n'est pas ordinaire, il a juste des pouvoirs psychiques. Leger AU, suite de l'épisode 85 de SLG


**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient ( à part l'histoire de cette fic) tout est à Mathieu Sommet le créateur de « Salut les Geeks ».

**Note **_: _Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenu sur mon nouvel OS qui m'a directement été inspiré par l'épisode 85 qui à, comme à plein d'autres gens, crée un véritable choc ! Et devant ce final de saison 4 plus que fantastique, je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher d'écrire sur l'émission. J'ai alors eu une véritable poussée d'inspiration et j'ai écris 27 pages ! Cependant, car il y a toujours un truc qui déconne, cet os est une sorte d'AU puisque j'ai changé un peu la réalité pour donner une explication aux personnalités de Mathieu. En effet, et c'est pas vraiment un spoil puisque je l'ai marqué dans mon résumé, j'ai filé des pouvoirs psychique à Mathieu. Oui l'explication suit dans l'histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Normalement, cela aurait dû être une fic à chapitre, ça se voit dans le découpage, mais je me suis dit "Oh fuck it" et donc vous avez tout eut d'un coup !

Sinon, je remercie **Don-Jul **pour m'avoir gentiment corrigé ! Qu'aurais-je fais sans lui ? Ben j'aurais posté mais ça aurait été bourré de faute... Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Blanche._

La pièce était blanche une fois que les infirmiers avaient retirés tous les posters et autres décorations. Tous avait été ôté pour créer un « choc » comme le docteur disait. Si l'environnement familier n'avait pas marché alors il fallait donner sa chance à un endroit totalement aseptisé.

_Vide._

Mathieu était assis sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, les yeux dans le vague. Les meubles avait été enlevé ne laissant au pauvre jeune homme qu'un lit, une table et sa chaise ainsi qu'une toute petite commode. A l'intérieur, il y avait quelques vêtements de rechange et Mathieu se demandait pourquoi il ne portait pas ces espèces de chemise de nuit que l'ont mettait aux patients dans les séries médicales.

_Seul._

Le youtubeur ne voyait presque personne à part l'infirmière qui lui apportait ses cachets le matin et le soir ainsi que le Docteur Frederick. Il venait de temps en temps faire un point dans sa chambre mais sinon, Mathieu ne le voyait que toutes les deux semaines dans son bureau pour une séance de psy classique. Mais le youtubeur savait qu'il était observé par la caméra continuellement.

_Malade._

Du moins c'est qu'on lui disait. Le youtubeur était malade, toutes ses personnalités n'étaient que le fruit d'un délire schizophrénique. Il y avait des progrès apparemment et le docteur lui avait dit que ces horribles migraines finiraient par partir. Elles n'étaient qu'un effet secondaire du traitement.

Tout cela servait à le guérir...

Mathieu en aurait ri. Il n'était pas malade ! Tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire, ce qu'il avait pus voir... Ce n'était pas possible. Le youtubeur n'était pas dingue, toutes ses personnalités n'étaient pas le fruit d'un esprit fou !

Il ne l'était pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun ne savait plus où il en était. Il se rappelait de l'instant de flottement qu'il avait eut quand la voix du Patron était sortie à la place de sa propre voix pour parler au Docteur.

_« Essaye un peu de me tuer Doc.»_

Mathieu s'en souvenait parfaitement cette fois-ci, peut-être parce que cette intervention avait été couplé d'une migraine fulgurante. Une chose pourtant l'intriguait. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça si le Patron n'existait pas ? Ce que disait l'infirmière à ses collègues derrières sa porte était-il donc vrai ? Il serait victime de troubles dissociatifs de la personnalité ?

Mathieu poussa un petit gémissement de désespoir alors qu'il laissait sa tête retomber contre la table. La légère douleur qu'il ressentit était la bienvenue. Elle le distrayait un peu de la véritable souffrance qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait prit conscience qu'il était enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Comment avait-il finit ici ?

Si des gens de l'hôpital était venu le chercher de force à son appartement, il s'en serait souvenu tout de même. Quelqu'un l'avait-il fait venir ? Mathieu ne voyait pas qui. Quand le youtubeur tentait de remonter les événements aux mois passés, il n'arrivait qu'à avoir une nouvelle migraine fulgurante.

Et alors il les voyaient.

Une impression fugace qu'ils étaient tous là à l'appeler. Il pouvait voir le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie et le Panda tendre la main vers lui comme pour le retenir. Parfois, le youtubeur entendait même leur voix qui l'appelait sans cesse.

_« Mathieu ! Mathieu ! Reviens ! » _Disaient-elles sans arrêt.

Le jeune homme poussa un râle déchirant alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains. Ce souvenir n'avait fait que ranimer la douleur. La migraine se logea à nouveau sous son crâne et il entendit une voix lointaine l'interpeller :

_« Gros regarde nous »_

Cette voix lente et traînante, Mathieu l'aurait reconnus entre mille. C'était celle de sa personnalité toujours complètement camé. Mais le youtubeur secoua la tête. Le Hippie n'existait pas, ce n'était que le produit de son cerveau dérangé, comme tous les autres.

_Taisez vous... Grommela-t-il.

Un autre flash de douleur s'imposa à lui et pendant un brève un instant, il put voir le Geek et son visage de pleurnichard se tenir de l'autre côté de la table, l'air inquiet.

_« Mathieu, on est là ! »_

_Taisez vous ! S'exclama le youtubeur en relevant brusquement la tête.

Cette fois-ci, c'est le Patron qui suivit le nouveau pique de douleur. Les sourcils froncés, une cigarette à la main, il semblait fixer Mathieu derrière ses lunettes noirs.

_« Secoue toi un peu gamin ! Regarde nous merde ! »_

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je regarde ? ! S'écria soudain Mathieu en se relevant. Vous n'existez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas là et ne l'avait jamais été ! !

Le jeune homme respirait fort, n'arrivant pas à retrouver complètement son souffle. Il ne voulait plus les entendre ses voix ! Plus entendre ce qui l'avait conduit ici. Mathieu voulait juste sortir, il étouffé entre ses murs blancs et ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'on le libère.

_Vous n'êtes que le fruit de mon imagination ! Hurla-t-il une dernière fois et plus un bruit ne suivit sa déclaration.

Épuisé, il l'était de plus en plus vite, Mathieu alla jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber sur le ventre. Le youtubeur posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et se mit à compter jusqu'à dix.

Il devait se calmer et ne plus penser.

Quand Mathieu ne cherchait pas à stimuler sa mémoire, à tenter d'invoquer à lui ses personnalités, tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas mal à la tête et le temps passait plus vite. Le youtubeur ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il devait se calmer... Après avoir compté jusqu'à dix, le jeune homme se sentit légèrement mieux. Mathieu tira sur lui le drap et tenta de dormir. Ce n'était pas la nuit, normalement il devait prendre ses petites pilules bleu avant que l'on ne lui éteigne les lumières, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait grand chose à faire dans cette pièce de toutes façon. Après tout, il lui avait confisqué depuis tout son matériel et ses costumes... Leur vêtements...

Mathieu secoua la tête alors qu'il fit en sorte d'être totalement caché sous le drap pour se soustraire au regard de la caméra.

Non, c'étaient de simples costumes avec lesquels il jouait dans ses délires. Rien de plus.

Mais alors que le jeune homme sombrait dans un sommeil médicamenteux, plusieurs formes apparurent autours du lit. La seule personne qui aurait pus les voir était actuellement endormis et pourtant, même éveillé ce n'était pratiquement plus le cas. La Fille était assise sur le bord du lit et fixait Mathieu avec une expression attristée. Le Professeur se tenait un peu en retrait marmonnant des phrases et des calculs sans arrêt, comme s'il cherchait la solution à un problème insoluble. Le Panda avait une main posée sur l'épaule du Geek, essayant de le réconforter. Celui-ci avait l'habitude de se faire rembarré par Mathieu mais jamais il ne lui avait crié dessus comme ça. Le Hippie était assis en tailleur à côté du lit, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Resté le Patron qui se tenait debout face à Mathieu avec une expression indéchiffrable.

_Pourquoi Mathieu ne peut plus nous voir ? Finit par demander le Geek d'une voix tremblante.

_Il peut encore nous voir, parfois. Corrigea gentiment le Panda. Mais les médicaments lui font croire que nous sommes des hallucinations.

_La consommation des psychotropes à dose régulières lui fait en effet perdre ses repères mentaux et...

_Mais on s'en fout de ça bordel ! S'écria soudain le Patron. Ce qu'on doit savoir c'est s'il va arrêter de croire les merde qu'on lui raconte !

Le Professeur jeta un regard torve à l'homme en noir qui venait de le couper.

_Comment veux-tu que ce soit le cas ? Avec ces médicaments et une bonne dose de suggestion, ce n'est pas compliqué de persuader quelqu'un de ce qui est vrai et de ce qui ne l'est pas.

_Ils sont en train de lui laver le cerveau ? Demanda la Fille en fronçant les sourcils.

_T'avais pas encore piger ça grognasse ?

_Nan mais je te permets pas espèce de macho !

Les deux personnalités se regardèrent méchamment et le Panda se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

_Au lieu de se bouffer le nez comme des chats sauvages, on devrait trouver une solution.

_Ben si quatre-yeux se bougeait un peu, on l'aurait peut-être déjà ! S'exclama le Patron avec agacement. Mais il est plus lent au démarrage qu'un godemiché soviétique !

_Mais rien ne t'empêche de réfléchir aussi espèce de pervers !

_Ça suffit ! S'écria le Panda qui en avait foutrement marre. Tout le monde doit chercher une solution parce qu'à ce rythme là, Mathieu va finir par nous faire disparaître pour de bon !

Cela jeta un froid parmi les autres personnalités. Bien sur, ils le savaient toutsça... C'était le youtubeur qui les avaient créer et s'il le décidait, même inconsciemment, il pouvait les rendre au néant en un instant. Déjà que cela l'avait poussé à repousser au fond de lui le Prof et la Fille. Les autres supposaient que c'était suite à un problème de dosage que Mathieu avait crée le Panda pour compenser. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela avait rendu presque impossible les apparitions du Prof et de la Fille dans l'émission. C'était vraiment une chance qu'ils n'aient pas été détruit.

_Ce sont ses cachets, il faut qu'il arrête de les prendre. Intervint soudain le Geek.

Les autres le regardèrent avec plusieurs degrés d'intéressement et le Geek poursuivit :

_A force de prendre ces trucs, il a finit par croire les médecins. C'est un peu comme dans Matrix, Mathieu est coupé du « vrai » monde.

Bizarrement, tout le monde trouvèrent les paroles du plus jeune de la bande extrêmement censé. Les docteurs avaient essayé de couper Mathieu d'eux. Il l'avait rendu incomplet dans le but de l'intégrer à la normalité du monde. Mais personne ne pouvait être heureux si on prenait ce qui faisait d'eux leur individualité.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda la Fille.

_On va rendre ses pouvoirs à Mathieu. Déclara d'un ton étrangement solennel le Patron.

_Et comment ?

Le Patron regarda le petit bloc-note qui était posé sur la commode avec un petit sourire.

_J'ai peut-être une idée.

**oOoOoOo**

Mathieu n'avait jamais su d'où lui venait ses capacités. Il ne s'en était jamais inquiété ni même intéressé. Elles étaient tout simplement innées. C'était aussi simple que de lever un bras et près tout, il le faisait déjà durant son enfance. Contrairement aux autres, ses amis imaginaires étaient _vraiment _là. S'ils n'avaient jamais tenus bien longtemps c'était simplement parce que ses pouvoirs manquaient de force à l'époque. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas maintenant. C'est pour ça que la première fois que ses personnalités s'étaient manifestés pendant le tournage de la première saison de «_ Salut les Geeks _», Mathieu avait trouvait cela normal. Au fur et à mesure ses personnalités s'étaient affirmés et pour Mathieu, c'était comme de dialoguer avec de véritable personnes et vivre avec elles.

Ils étaient réels.

Il s'était habitué à vivre avec les phrases salaces du Patron, les pleurnicheries du Geek ou les délires drogué du Hippie. Bon sang, il avait même supporter les émissions de télé-réalité que mettait toujours à fond la Fille, les explosions dans le labo du Professeur ou encore les chanson de Maitre Panda . Ils vivaient tous ensemble dans sa maison comme une sorte de famille un peu barge mais soudé.

Il était persuadé qu'ils existaient.

Mais tout cela s'était avéré n'être qu'un immense mensonge crée par son cerveau malade. Il n'avait jamais eut le moindre pouvoir de toute sa vie.

_Monsieur Sommet ?

Le youtubeur tourna la tête vers le Docteur Frederick avec un sursaut. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'homme lui parlait, trop perdu dans ses propres souvenirs. Content d'avoir à nouveau l'attention de son patient, l'homme reposa sa question :

_Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?

« J'ai le moral dans les chaussettes à être enfermé dans ton asile connard » Eut envie de répondre Mathieu en entendant une question aussi conne mais à la place il haussa juste les épaules.

_J'ai un peu moins de migraine. Finit par répondre Mathieu. Et j'entends plus de voix.

C'était un mensonge tout simple que le docteur ne crut pas une seconde. On lui avait rapporter les brusques éclats qu'avait eut Mathieu tout seul dans sa chambre la dernière fois. Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer le youtubeur. Après tout cela était une très bonne chose qu'il ait prit conscience que ce qu'il pouvait voir ou entendre n'était qu'une hallucination. Le docteur était assurément sur la bonne voie avec son traitement et les doses actuelles.

_Bien les cachets commencent à produire des effets.

_Si vous le dites... Marmonna Mathieu en posant son menton contre sa paume.

Le Docteur Frederick referma sa caméra et commença à se lever avant de stopper.

_Vous verrez, si cela continue comme ça, vous pourrez sortir d'ici.

Cela attira l'attention de Mathieu qui releva la tête vers l'autre homme. Une étincelle d'espoir s'alluma malgré lui dans son regard et cela fit sourire Frederick. Bien, si l'idée de sortir pouvait motiver Mathieu à prendre correctement ses médicaments et à faire de véritable effort peut-être qu'il n'était pas si irrécupérable que ça. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était donc qu'un demi-mensonge. Le Docteur salua Mathieu avant de repartir, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le youtubeur resta un instant sur sa chaise, fixant le couloir de l'entrée.

Sortir... Il en mourrait d'envie.

Peut-être que c'était ça la solution la plus sortir pour partir d'ici. Faire ce qu'on lui disait sans réfléchir et mentir en cas de problème. Mathieu serra les poings alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui.

Il sortirait de là quoi qu'il en coûte !

Le jeune homme se releva et attrapa le petit bloc note qui étai posé sur la commode. Les infirmiers avaient été assez gentil pour le lui laisser. Mathieu ne faisait pas grand chose dessus, il avait toujours peur qu'on vienne le lui prendre pendant qu'il dormait et qu'on examine ce qu'il avait pu y écrire. Le youtubeur se contentait alors de gribouiller des petits trucs sans importance ou de faire des séries de carrés en perspective sur tout la feuille.

Mathieu attrapa le stylo qui traînait à côté du bloc et s'assit sur le lit, se calant le dos contre le mur. Il passa les premières pages utilisaient jusqu'à en trouver une vierge de marques. Mais son regard tomba sur une feuille couverte d'écriture.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et lu la page d'une traite, écarquillant de plus en plus les yeux au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

_« Gamin arrête de prendre tes putains de pilules ça ira mieux, t'es pas fou. »_

_« Ps : Gobe pas des mouches, t'es pas assez con pour ne pas comprendre qui a écrit. »_

_« PS 2 : Et tu m'as l'air tendu, tu devrais te branler pour débloquer tout ça »._

_« PS 3 : Mathieu, ignore la dernière phrase de ce machiste invétéré. »_

_« PS 4 : Ignore plutôt l'intervention de la grognasse »_

_« PS 5 : Ne prend pas les cachets de ces capitalistes gros. »_

_« PS 6 : J'ai la science infuse et je peux t'affirmer que ces pilules sont mauvaises pour toi »._

_« PS 7 : Monsieur Nounours te souhaite bon courage ! »_

_« PS 8 : Ait la force du Panda Mathieu ! »_

_« PS 9 : Vous racontez bien que d'la merde... »_

Mathieu sentit ses mains trembler alors qu'il parvenait au bout de la feuille. Non, il n'avait pas écrit ça... Il ne s'en souvenait pas ! Le docteur Frederick verrait ça qu'il lui dirait que c'est le produit d'une de ses dissociations de personnalités. Et apparemment, elles étaient toutes apparus sur le papier...

Le youtubeur relis la page et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner amèrement devant la première phrase.

_« Tu n'es pas fou... »_

Bien sur, c'est pour ça qu'il y avait toute une conversation sur un papier qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir écrite ! Quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pus faire ça ? Probablement la nuit dernière mais aux dernières nouvelles, sa schizophrénie ne le rendait pas somnambule.

Mathieu dévisagea la feuille, plusieurs expressions passant sur son visage mais au final, il n'en retenait qu'une.

La confusion.

Le youtubeur voulait croire ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur le papier, qu'il n'était pas fou. Il était indéniable qu'ils avaient été avec lui un moment ou un autre. Que se soit un produit de son cerveau ou une réalité – quel genre de réalité, ça il n'en savait rien – ses personnalités avaient été avec lui. Pendant quatre ans, il n'avait pas été seul et cela lui manquait terriblement maintenant qu'il était dans cette pièce vide et que l'ont lui avait tout prit.

La migraine le prit soudain et Mathieu grimaça en sifflant de douleur. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et quand il entrouvrit les yeux, il vit le Geek se tenir juste devant lui avec la main tendu dans sa direction.

_« Mathieu ! »_ S'exclama le Geek avant de disparaître aussitôt avec la nouvelle vague de douleur.

Le jeune homme tendit malgré lui la main vers l'apparition mais c'était déjà trop tard. Mathieu se massa les tempes, essayant de se reprendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la caméra et espéra que ce genre de geste n'allait pas lui causer de problème. Si les infirmiers croyaient qu'il rechutait, le Docteur allait augmenter son dosage et Mathieu ne voulait pas avoir l'air à nouveau d'un légume comme sur l'une des vidéos du docteur.

Mais Mathieu le sentait au fond de lui.

Ils étaient là, quelque part, comme sa capacité à pouvoir les voir.

Un peu plus tard, quand l'infirmière vient lui apporter son petit gobelet avec les deux pilules bleues, Mathieu fut prit d'une brusque idée. Il fit mime de les avaler et déglutit faussement à la place. L'infirmière ne se méfia pas et reprit le petit gobelet avant de repartir. Quand la porte se ferma derrière elle, Mathieu fit rouler les cachets sur sa langue mais ne se décida pas à les avaler.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait confiance au message de cette feuille de papier. Si ce n'était qu'un énième délire de sa part, Mathieu allait recommencé à voir des choses qui n'existait pas et il risquait d'avoir des ennuis. Oui mais voilà, le vidéaste voulait vérifier si, effectivement, ses pilules lui permettait d'aller mieux.

Mathieu se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain toute simple où se trouvait également les toilettes. Le youtubeur savait qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra ici. Il avait vérifié tout « l'appartement » après que le docteur Frederick lui ait fait comprendre qu'il était dans un hôpital et non plus dans sa véritable maison. Mathieu fixa la cuvette des toilettes, faisant toujours aller et venir les pilules dans sa bouche.

Avaler ou non ? La raison ou la folie ? Croire dans le Docteur Frederick ou dans cette minuscule part de lui-même qui lui disait que ses personnalités étaient réel depuis le début ?

Le youtubeur ne put s'empêcher de ricaner malgré lui. Faire confiance au Docteur Frederick ? Alors ça, même pas en rêve ! En début de journée il aurait prit ses pilules sans réfléchir pour avoir une chance de sortir. Mais avec cette feuille...

Avec cette feuille, il voulait tenter l'improbable.

Mathieu cracha d'un coup les deux petites pilules directement dans la cuvette toilette. Il tira ensuite la chasse d'eau et regarda les cachets disparaître dans un tourbillon directement dans les canalisations. Mathieu ne pouvait pas le savoir, encore trop faible et sous l'effet des précédent cachets, mais les autres personnalités était en train d'échanger des exclamations triomphantes.

_Ça a marché ! S'exclama joyeusement le Geek alors que la Fille le serrait dans ses bras.

_C'était un coup de génie en effet. Approuva le Professeur en se frottant les mains

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Patron aurait eut une telle bonne idée. Le dit homme en noir eut un sourire de requin alors qu'il tirait l'une de ses cigarettes du paquet. C'est sur que son plan avait marché beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il savait bien que leur lien avec Mathieu était fort après tout !

_Enfin, vous auriez pu évité de dire autant de connerie qu'une pucelle qui voit le loup pour la première fois sur cette feuille !

_T'avais qu'à nous laissé le stylo. Répliqua le Panda en croisant les bras.

_Je voulais que ça aille vite.

_Sûrement ce que tu dis à toutes tes conquêtes non consentante ramené dans ta cave. Ajouta mine de rien l'homme en kigurumi.

_Ta gueule bouffeur de bambou !

_Arrêtez de vous crier dessus gros, c'est pas cool. Intervint le Hippie en faisant vaguement des gestes de mains apaisant vers eux.

Le Patron lui jeta un regard ennuyé, pas du tout visible à cause de ses lunettes, avant de rependre :

_Quoiqu'il en soit, si le gamin prend plus ces pilules de merde, on devrait pouvoir lui parler à nouveau sans avoir besoin de lui laisser des messages en prenant le contrôle de son corps.

_C'est en effet beaucoup plus prudent pour la psyché de notre créateur. Approuva le Professeur en remontant ses lunettes.

Il faut dire que c'était un processus assez risqué qu'ils avaient entrepris. Utiliser le corps de Mathieu pendant que celui-ci était endormis et que ses barrières mentales étaient toutes baissés, à l'exception de celle dressé par les médicaments, était plus facile mais aussi plus risqué. Le contrôle sur le corps n'était pas total, celui-ci étant endormis, et c'était comme manipuler une marionnette pour la première fois et ne pas savoir quoi faire de tous ces fils. Le Patron avait alors utilisé le corps de Mathieu comme il le pouvait et avait réussi à écrire sur le bloc note. Mais après, tous les autres abrutis avaient ramené leur fraise, chacun prenant brièvement le contrôle de Mathieu pour pouvoir écrire une petite phrase. Le Patron avait finit par les virer et avait recouché le corps de leur créateur après avoir posé le bloc-note.

_Et maintenant, faut attendre que le gamin se purge l'organisme des merdes qu'il prenait.

**OoOoOo**

Quatre jours passèrent depuis la dernière fois que Mathieu avait prit ses pilules et... Ben il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir ! Non parce que vider ses tripes et boyaux comme s'il avait prit une méchante cuite n'était pas du tout agréable. Mathieu se releva lentement et bu un peu d'eau au robinet. L'eau froide l'aida à chasser le goût acide de la bile qui menaçait de remonter et il se traîna jusqu'à son lit. Le youtubeur ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les cachets qu'il prenait provoque un état de manque. Mais paradoxalement, ça lui rendait les idées plus claires. Si ça, ça ne prouvait pas que les médecins essayé de le rendre dépendant et drogué pour qu'il soit un gentil petit mouton se fondant dans la masse, alors il voulait bien chanter « YMCA » sur la table devant la caméra de sa cellule. Mathieu se souvenait désormais que ses personnalités étaient indépendantes de lui malgré qu'il les aient crée. Mais il ne savait pas comment il en était venu à les créer en premier lieu. Et pour l'instant, il ne voyait ni n'entendait toujours rien. Mais le youtubeur ne savait pas pourquoi il était le seul à les voir et ça, c'était peut-être l'un des seuls éléments qui le faisait douter sur sa santé mentale. Quoiqu'il en soit, bien que l'absence de cachets le rendent malade comme un chien, il n'avait quasiment plus de migraine !

Comme quoi, tous ses problèmes venaient surtout des gens qui essayaient de « l'aider ».

Quelqu'un tapa soudain à sa porte et Mathieu ôta son bras de ses yeux pour voir apparaître son infirmière attitrée. C'était une femme brune entre deux âges qui n'avait pas l'air spécialement méchante. Elle était professionnel avec Mathieu, tout en étant un peu plus froide que les infirmières que l'ont pouvait trouver dans les hôpitaux ordinaires. Elle s'était présentée à nouveau le jour où le youtubeur avait enfin reprit conscience qu'il était n'était plus chez lui. Elle s'appelait Sophie et lui apportait ses trois repas par jours ainsi que ses pilules le matin et le soir. Sophie s'avança dans la pièce avec le petit plateau et haussa légèrement un sourcil en voyant l'état de son patient. Mathieu se redressa lentement avant de faire un sourire hypocrite à la quadragénaire.

_Bonjour, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

L'infirmière lui répondit poliment avant de poser le plateau sur la table. Mathieu vit le gobelet contenant ses deux petites pilules du matin à côté du petit déjeuner insipide qu'il mangeait à chaque fois sans appétit. Sophie le regarda ensuite avant de demander calmement :

_Vous avez toujours des nausées ?

Mathieu savait que c'était inutile de mentir. Après tout les gens derrière les caméras l'avaient vu courir comme un dératé jusqu'à la salle de bain plus d'une fois depuis ces derniers jours.

_Fait pas très chaud dans ma petite cellule, j'ai dû attraper froid ! Fit-il d'un ton badin qui fit froncer les sourcils de Sophie.

Le youtubeur s'en rendit compte et se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieur. Merde, s'il se comportait un peu trop comme avant que les cachets ne fassent effet, il allait finir par attirait les soupçons. L'infirmière le regarda encore un instant avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

_J'en parlerais au docteur Frederick. Dit-elle avant de tendre le gobelet à Mathieu. Il devrait vous donnez quelque chose pour soigner ça.

Mathieu hocha la tête, essayant de corriger le tir de tout à l'heure en adoptant une attitude plus lente et maladroite. Il attrapa le gobelet et fit à nouveau semblant d'avaler les pilules. Le youtubeur était devenus très fort à ce petit jeu, cachant le médicament sous sa langue quand il devait parler à Sophie. Celle-ci parut satisfaite et tourna les talons non sans lui lancer son habituel :

_Vous êtes sur la bonne voie monsieur Sommet.

La porte se referma et le Patron siffla un :

_Mais qu'elle connasse celle là, je donnerais tout pour la voir dans un bordel low-cost à Taiwan !

_C'est une capitaliste gros.

_Une connasse. Répliqua le Patron en croisant les bras.

_J'aurais plutôt dit une garce moi. Intervint soudain la Fille qui était assis sur la table avec le Professeur.

Le youtubeur fronça soudain les sourcils et se frotta l'oreille avec la paume de sa main. Il avait l'impression d'entendre un bourdonnement indistinct... Mais cela s'atténua doucement, ne le laissant qu'avec une sensation de gène qu'il décida d'ignorer. Mathieu se dirigea vers les toilettes pour aller cracher comme à son habitude ses cachets. Faisant croire qu'il allait se doucher pour les caméras, il attrapa un des rares tee-shirt de rechange qu'on lui avait laissé et ôta celui qu'il portait actuellement. Il jeta l'ancien sur son lit et fila dans la salle de bain. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il eut un nouveau haut-le cœur et il eut juste le temps de tomber à genoux devant la cuvette pour vomir.

Mathieu ferma les yeux alors que son corps rejetait le contenu d'un estomac pourtant bien vide. Pour le coup, il n'avait pas eut besoin de cracher les pilules, tout était partie en même temps. De leur côtés, les personnalités avaient rejoint Mathieu dans la salle de bain, gravitant autours de lui dans le petit espace.

_Prof, c'est normal qu'il vomisse comme ça ? Demanda le Panda avec une expression assez inquiète.

_Le corps a besoin de se purifier de tous psychotropes et surtout se réhabituer à vivre sans. Expliqua le scientifique. Il ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps.

_Ils vont finir par s'en rendre compte, qu'il est tout le temps malade. Pointa le jeune homme en kigurumi.

_Ils ont pas trop réagis ces derniers jours. Fit le Patron en regardant Mathieu. Si ça se trouve ils matent du porno au lieu de faire leur boulot et si c'est le cas, on va pas s'en plaindre.

_Et Mathieu il va bientôt pouvoir nous revoir ? Demanda le Geek qui était appuyé contre le mur.

_Bien sur. Tenta de le rassurer le Panda avec un sourire.

_Pourtant vous m'avez déjà dit ça, il y a quelque jours. Insista le plus jeune.

_Ça prend du temps, c'est normal. Répondit le Prof.

_Vous me mentez pas au moins ? Continua le Geek avec une moue de victime.

_Mais bordel, t'as pas finis avec tes questions connes ? Fit froidement le Patron. On a d'autres choses à faire qu'à te cacher des trucs.

_Oui mais comme vous avez l'habitude de le faire ben je...

_Ferme là sale mioche... Marmonna soudain une autre voix.

Tout le monde se tourna d'un bloc vers le youtubeur qui venait de s'asseoir en tailleur devant la cuvette avec le teint cireux. Mathieu écarquilla soudain les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il venait de parler tout seul. Non, c'était faux...

Il avait _entendu_ une voix.

Les personnalités s'approchèrent et s'entre-regardèrent ne sachant pas si ils avaient bien entendu.

_Mathieu ? Demanda prudemment le Patron.

Le youtubeur sentit son souffle se bloquer alors que ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leur orbite. Ce n'était pas possible, pas possible...

_Patron... C'est toi ? Répondit Mathieu d'une voix étrangement mal assurée.

La suite fut ensuite une véritable cacophonie de son qui fit gémir de douleur le pauvre youtubeur. Le peu de temps pendant lequel il avait été coupé d'eux lui avait fait perdre l'habitude de les entendre tous parler en même temps. Mais pourtant, Mathieu préférait largement cette douleur à celle de la migraine qu'il se tapait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se souvenir d'eux.

Mathieu entendit soudain le Patron gueulait à tout le monde de se taire et le youtubeur tenta vainement de les voir. Cela attira l'attention du Professeur qui agita sa main devant les yeux de son créateur.

_Mathieu, est-ce que tu nous vois ?

_Prof ? C'est toi ?

_On est tous là Mathieu. Fit le Panda.

_Ouais même la grognasse.

_Non mais je te permets pas ! S'exclama la blonde d'un ton outré.

Malgré lui, le youtubeur ne pus s'empêcher de ricaner. Par le Saint Nyan Cat, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il aurait été content d'entendre les disputes de possible hallucinations de son esprit de malade.

_Je vous vois pas. Fit Mathieu après un instant. Je vous entend mais c'est tout.

Un murmure déçus parcouru l'assistance et le Patron fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

_C'est déjà pas mal. Fit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Puis comme ça, on aura pas besoin de laisser des messages, c'est moins risqué pour toi.

_Ah ! S'exclama Mathieu. C'était bien vous alors ?

_Ben qui tu veux que ce soit ? Demanda le Panda.

_Vu qu'apparemment je suis fou, j'aurai pus faire une crise de somnambulisme.

_Mathieu, voyons, Fit le Professeur d'un ton docte. Tu es assez dérangé pour avoir créer des personnalités pareilles – il regarda particulièrement vers le Patron – mais tu n'es pas fou.

Le youtubeur eut un rire amer.

_Et c'est un dédoublement de personnalité qui me dit ça.

_Certes c'est ce qu'on est à la base mais tu n'es pas fou. Insista le scientifique. Nous sommes certains de tes traits de caractères poussés à l'extrême et personnifiés. Nous existons tant que tu ne décides pas de nous détruire. La preuve, si tu étais vraiment fou, on aurait pas pus te laisser ce message et on aurait juste disparus avec tes médicaments.

Mathieu voulu répondre mais la porté des paroles du Prof lui clouèrent le bec. Attendez, si il n'était pas fou, ce qui devenait de plus en plus probable, alors qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait exactement ? Le youtubeur secoua la tête, agitant légèrement la main dans un geste machinale de réflexion.

_Attendez... Mais vous êtes quoi alors exactement ?

Les personnalités s'entre-regardèrent, incrédule et Mathieu sentit que ce silence n'était pas une bonne chose.

_Quoi ?

_Je pensais pas qu'il oublierait ça. Fit le Geek avec son habituelle voix pathétique.

_Oublier quoi ?

_Tout ça c'est à cause d'eux ! S'exclama le scientifique. Ils lui ont tellement fait croire qu'il était fou qu'il a finit par refouler la vérité au fond de lui.

_De quoi vous parlez ?

Mais Mathieu continua de se faire ignorer par les autres manifestations qui partirent dans une discussion animée.

_Il va s'en rappeler hein ? Demanda la Fille.

_Je pense oui.

_Dès que je pourrais je violerais l'entièreté du personnel médical de cette bande de pute ! Rageait le Patron en serrant les points. Je vais tellement les défoncés qu'on pourra fourrer une boule de bowling dans leur...

_On a comprit c'est bon ! S'exclama le Panda en roulant des yeux, n'ayant jamais beaucoup apprécié la vulgarité de l'homme en noir.

_Oui pense un peu aux enfants. Fit la Fille en désignant le Geek.

_Et c'est pas très très sympa Gros. Ajouta le hippie.

_Mouais parce que tu crois que les enfants matent de seins de suédoises sur des sites pornos ?

_Je l'ai fais qu'une fois et c'était dans tes historiques !

_Mais vous allez me répondre merde ? ! Cria soudain Mathieu alors que ses oreilles recommençaient à bourdonner comme une ruche d'abeille.

Tout le monde se tut et regardèrent Mathieu qui ne pouvait pas le voir mais se doutait bien qu'il était le centre de leur attention. Finalement, c'est le Patron qui décida d'expliquer, étant le porte parole des autres en cas de problèmes ( souvent causé par lui d'ailleurs mais bon).

_Gamin, t'as des pouvoirs psychiques.

Silence.

_Répète ? Demanda Mathieu, complètement abasourdis.

_Tu as des pouvoirs depuis ton enfance, tu es capable de créer des êtres comme nous grâce à ton esprit et à force, on gagne notre propre conscience. Au départ on restait dans ta tête et on utilisait ton corps pour interagir avec le monde réel. C'est ce que j'ai fais quand j'ai parlé au doc la dernière fois avant que les médocs m'empêche de maintenir la connexion.

_Mais après. Fit le Geek. T'as été capable de nous projeter dans l'appartement et on pouvait s'y déplacer et agir comme de vrai personne. Mais à part toi, personne ne pouvait nous voir

_Sauf tes viewers via « Salut les Geeks » puisque tu t'es rendu compte qu'en bidouillant la luminosité de la caméra à fond, on pouvait nous voir. Les gens ont toujours cru que tu nous rajoutais au montage mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait aussi le chat mais les animaux ont toujours pu sentir les choses invisibles.

Le silence continua, Mathieu fixant le vide avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Puis il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse avec une expression plus que perplexe sur le visage.

_Il vous croit pas. Marmonna la Fille en enroulant une mèche de sa perruque autours de son doigt.

_Bien sur que je vous crois pas ! S'exclama Mathieu. Faut-être complètement tordu pour inventer un truc pareil ! Je dois vraiment être dingue en faite !

_Le fou ne sait pas qu'il est fou, pour lui c'est les autres qui le sont. Si tu penses être fou alors tu ne l'est pas.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le hippie, même Mathieu qui orienta la tête vers la voix du camé, complètement sur le cul devant une telle réponse. Celui-ci se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieur avant de hausser les épaules.

_Enfin, c'est ce que disent les papillons.

_Mouais...Finit par dire le youtubeur. Mais même si je n'étais pas fou, le fait que j'ai de soit disant pouvoir psychique ne va pas m'aider à me sortir de là, c'est même tout le contraire ! Et puis, comment j'ai fais pour ne pas me rendre compte que j'étais à l'hosto depuis sept mois ? !

_On sait pas vraiment. Répondit le Panda en se grattant la tête. A vrai dire, on s'en était pas rendus compte non plus. Je crois que tu t'es crée toi même une barrière mentale, ton propre univers pour fuir la réalité.

_C'est n'importe quoi... Marmonna Mathieu.

Cela attira un sifflement agacé du Patron qui ajouta :

_Si c'était vraiment n'importe quoi alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens beaucoup mieux depuis que tu nous entend à nouveau, hein ? Et pas fait pas cette tronche gamin, on vient de ton subconscient on ressent tes émotions en écho !

Le youtubeur dû bien s'avouer que le Patron avait raison. Il était en effet soulagé de les avoir avec lui à nouveau... Et malgré lui, cette histoire de pouvoir psychique lui rappelait des souvenirs qui trouvait des liens avec des événements de son passé.

_Mouais mais en attendant, Fit Mathieu. Ça me dit pas comment je vais sortir de là.

Il y eut un nouveau silence parmi les personnalités et cette fois ci c'est le gosse qui parla :

_On y a pensé... On sait comment faire ça. Tu dois bien voir le docteur demain après-midi ?

Mathieu hocha la tête. Il avait une séance de psychologie un peu plus classique que ses rencontres filmés dans sa chambre. L'infirmière lui avait fait un bref récapitulatif de sa vie à l'hôpital depuis ces sept dernier mois après qu'il est « prit conscience » de sa folie après le problème de l'épisode 85 de Salut les Geek. Mathieu n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il s'était plongé dans un tel dénis de la réalité mais pour l'instant, il voulait bien faire confiance à ses personnalités.

_On se voit tous les jeudi à quinze heures.

_Alors on fera ça demain gros, faudra prier pour que Babylone nous soutiennent !

Cela intrigua Mathieu qui pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté :

_Vous avez un plan ?

_Celui du Patron. Approuva la Fille.

_Mais ça vas pas trop te plaire... Ajouta le Geek

_Comment ça ? Fit Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Patron fixa sombrement un point dans le vide, visualisant son futur objectif et surtout le plan qu'ils avaient décidaient de mettre en place. Il serra les poings avant de murmurer :

_Ca va saigner gamin.

**oOoOoOo**

Mathieu se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, ne parvenant plus à trouver le sommeil. Il avait repris contact avec ses personnalités dans la mâtiné et maintenant, il était bourré d'interrogation. Le youtubeur avait longtemps nié la possibilité d'avoir des pouvoirs psychiques. Pourtant, ces dernières heures il avait entendu le Geek pleurnicher que le Patron était méchant avec lui pendant que le Panda chantonnait près de lui. Il avait aussi entendu le Hippie tenir des propos incompréhensible à la Fille qui tentait vaguement de suivre alors que le Prof poussait des soupirs exaspérés toutes les dix secondes. Et en entendant tout cela, Mathieu se dit qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas avoir pu inventer un truc pareil.

Il se sentait bien trop rationnel pour ça ! Il était imaginatif mais pas à ce point. A moins qu'il ne fume de l'herbe du Hippie mais dans cet hôpital il ne prenait absolument plus rien, cela ne pouvait pas être le cas. Le vidéaste repoussa un peu son drap et leva une main devant ses yeux, arrivant à en voir les contours malgré la pénombre.

Toute la journée, il avait réfléchit à ses pouvoirs et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ses médicaments pour lui pourrir sa mémoire et ses capacités de réflexion, il se rappelait qu'il était en effet capable, de faire tout cela. Mathieu aurait aimé savoir comment il faisait ça. Il en avait parlé à sa mère quand il était encore enfant. Croyant en tout cela, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il avait peut-être un don. Mais cela n'était jamais allé plus loin que ça et Mathieu ne lui avait plus reparlé. Après tout, il s'était passé d'amis imaginaires pendant son adolescence et il n'avait recommencé à faire apparaître des gens que quelques années auparavant. Sûrement avait-il eut besoin instinctivement d'eux durant cette période...

Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Mathieu avait l'impression d'avoir gagner une famille supplémentaire (quoiqu'un peu tordu) qu'il n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Et sa dite-famille, comptait bien le faire sortir de là. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, cela n'allait pas se faire en version pays des bisounours.

Le youtubeur soupira avant de se tourner sur le dos et de faire quasiment un bon dans son lit à ce qu'il vit :

_Geek ? Oh putain je te vois !

Assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le lit de Mathieu, le Geek sursauta et se retourna d'un coup vers son créateur. Ce dernier pouvait presque jurer que les yeux du gamer s'embuaient de larmes quand il le sentit s'appuyer sur le matelas pour s'installer à ses côtés.

_Mathieu ! Mais c'est trop génial ! S'exclama-t-il de sa voix fluette.

Le youtubeur hocha vivement la tête avant de demander :

_Où sont les autres ?

_Partis dormir. Répondit le Geek. Moi j'y arrivais alors je suis resté là.

_Donc vous pouvez apparaître pendant que je dors ?

_Non. Fit l'autre en haussant les épaules. On peut le faire que quand tu es conscient. J'avais senti que tu étais réveillé alors j'en ai profité.

_Mais comment vous avez fait pour le message ? Demanda Mathieu, intrigué.

Le Geek grimaça un peu avant de s'expliquer :

_On ne peut bouger les objets que quand tu es en pleine forme sinon on a pas assez d'énergie pour le faire, c'est ce que nous a expliqué le Professeur. Notre seul moyen pour interagir avec le vrai monde sans passer par une caméra, c'est de prendre possession de ton corps. C'est ce qu'on a fait pour le message.

_Quoi ? ! Mais alors vous pouvez m'utilisez pour faire ce que vous voulez ? S'exclama Mathieu avec les yeux écarquillé par la surprise.

Il n'aurait jamais crus qu'ils avaient pus écrire ce message en l'utilisant _vraiment_ pendant son sommeil !

_Mais non ! Couina le Geek en se disant qu'il expliquait mal. On peut pas le faire longtemps et puis on galère quand tu dors. On la fait car c'était un cas d'urgence ! La preuve, tout ça tu le sais normalement mais ils t'ont tout embrouillé.

_Et dans les vidéos que ma montré le doc. Continua Mathieu après un instant. C'est vous qui parliez...

_Ben on a crus qu'ils s'adressaient à nous... Fit piteusement le gamin. Alors on lui a répondu à travers toi.

Mathieu soupira longuement et commença à se masser les tempes. Il sentait poindre le mal de tête là...

_On a eu peur que tu nous fasses vraiment disparaître. Avoua soudain le Geek. Mais le Patron nous a dit qu'on était pas de vulgaires tempaxs usagés et qu'on se laisserait pas avoir par des suceurs de...

_Tu peux me passer les insultes, je louperais pas grand chose. Le coupa Mathieu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Geek hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

_En gros il a dit qu'on lutterait et qu'il fallait à tout prit qu'on te débarrasse de tes cachets.

Mathieu garda le silence un instant, songeant à tout ce que venait de lui dire sa personnalité gamine.

_Alors... Vous ne vouliez pas m'abandonner ?

Le ton étonnant doux surprit le Geek qui avait plus l'habitude de se faire sèchement rembarrer par son créateur. Mais il est vrai que, depuis le début de cette histoire, les choses n'étaient pas vraiment comme d'ordinaire.

_Ben non, on a toujours été là même quand tu croyais qu'on avait jamais existé.

Le youtubeur hésita une seconde, mais se dit que la caméra n'était pas doté d'une vision infra-rouge. Il se pencha alors et passa un bras autours des épaules du Geek avant de le serrer maladroitement contre lui. C'était presque comme tenir une vrai personne mais la sensation était plus légère et la chaleur corporelle quasiment absente. Le gamer en resta stupéfait et fut bien incapable de prononcer un mot. Réagissant par instinct, il agrippa un pan du tee-shirt de son créateur et le serra. Le contact avec le vidéaste lui donnait assez de force pour le faire.

_Merci. Finit par murmurer Mathieu et le Geek eut bien du mal à retenir ses larmes.

_C'est nous qui te causons des emmerdes...

Mathieu haussa les épaules et se détacha doucement de son autre personnalité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra qui était toujours allumé d'un point rouge avant de revenir sur le visage du Geek.

_Je voulais te poser une question.

_Laquelle ?

_Qu'est-ce que compte faire le Patron ?

Le Geek resta silencieux un assez long moment avant de chuchoter :

_Tu sais Mathieu, on fera toujours ce qu'on peut pour te protéger.

_Oui mais...

_Et ça peut importe le moyen. Coupa le gamin à la casquette en baissant la tête.

Puis il disparut d'un coup, laissant Mathieu seul.

**oOoOoOo**

Le youtubeur attendait sur sa chaise l'arrivé de l'infirmière. C'est elle qui venait normalement le chercher pour l'emmener à sa séance avec le docteur. Mathieu savait qu'il devait donner l'apparence d'être toujours paumé tout en allant légèrement mieux. Le problème, c'est que ce n'était pas tellement facile d'avoir l'air détaché devant la caméra quand ses personnalités allaient et venaient autours de lui en piaillant de tous les côtés ! D'accord, ils étaient tous très content que Mathieu puisse les revoir mais ce n'était pas une raison pour sauter dans tous les sens !

Le jeune homme soupira doucement alors qu'il suivait d'une oreille distraite la conversation animé de ses personnalités. Mais une question attira soudain son attention:

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire une fois sortis ? Demanda le Geek.

_Refaire des vidéos sur Youtube !

_Je crois pas que se sera possible. Répondit gentiment le Panda avant de se tourner vers le Patron. Pas avec le plan actuel...

Mathieu fronça les sourcils et fit semblant de tousser pour demander aussi discrètement que possible.

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Ils regardèrent Mathieu et certains baissèrent la tête. Le hippie, qui était affalé par terre à côté de sa chaise, se releva sur un coude avant de dire :

_On veut te sortir de là au plus vite Gros.

_Et vu les paramètres extérieurs ainsi que les délais aux quels nous sommes confrontés nous ne pouvons que mettre en place le plan actuel. Ajouta le Professeur en remontant ses lunettes.

Mathieu sentit un nœud se former dans la gorge et une peur indescriptible se logea dans sa poitrine. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment quant à se fameux plan au fur et à mesure qu'il en apprenait dessus. Le youtubeur ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ait tord à ce sujet. Mais le plus inquiétant était peut-être que le Patron gardait le silence.

Il voulu tenter une nouvelle question mais la porte s'ouvrit au même moment. Sophie apparut dans l'entrée et Mathieu se leva tout en la saluant d'un mouvement de tête.

_Monsieur Sommet ? Veuillez me suivre.

_Qu'est-ce que cette coupe de cheveux est moche. Fit soudain la Fille.

Le youtubeur fut prit au dépourvu par l'intervention et eut bien dû mal à ne pas ricaner. Il essayait de ne pas avoir l'air fou et rigoler pour rien n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour ça. Mathieu se leva et marmonna un :

_J'arrive.

_Puis sa blouse lui fait de grosses fesses. Ajouta le Panda en examinant l'infirmière d'un œil critique.

_Et elle est plate. Continua le Geek.

« Ok, s'ils continuent, je vais me payer un fous-rire là » Songea Mathieu en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

Le jeune homme baissa un peu la tête, tentant d'ignorer les paroles de ses personnalités. Il suivit Sophie dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, passant devant d'autres chambres. Dans son couloir, il y en avait cinq en comptant la sienne. Mathieu n'avait jamais su combien il y avait de patient au total dans cet endroit. Quand il avait prit conscience d'où il était, le docteur avait déclaré son isolement permanent avec le reste des patients. Il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas apparemment.

_J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on sorte de là. Fit le Hippie à côté de Mathieu. Trop de mauvaise ondes, les couleurs peuvent pas passer.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Demanda le Panda en soupirant.

Le Hippie s'arrêta une seconde et malgré lui, Mathieu tourna la tête en se demandant pourquoi il s'était stoppé.

_Personne ne peut voir ces couleurs s'épanouir dans un endroit pareil.

Aussi nébuleuse soit-elle, la déclaration du camé raisonna étrangement en Mathieu. Il regarda autours de lui les murs blanc, la lumière blafarde des néons au plafond et les allées et venus des infirmiers avec une toute nouvelle perspective.

On ne pouvait pas vivre dans un endroit pareil et que l'on soit véritablement fou n'y changeait rien.

_Monsieur Sommet ?

La voix de Sophie le sortit soudain de ses pensées et Mathieu se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêter de marcher. L'infirmière le regardait avec un léger froncement de sourcil, comme si elle soupçonnait quelque chose.

_Désolé. S'empressa de dire Mathieu. Je suis juste fatigué, je ne fais pas attention.

L'infirmière le fixa longuement et le youtubeur se demanda soudain si cette entrevue avec le docteur n'allait pas se transformer en piège. Si jamais ils avaient découvert qu'il ne prenait plus ses cachets, Mathieu ne donnait pas cher de la liberté réduite qu'il possédait. La perspective d'être attaché à un lit avec une perfusion planté dans le bras pour le doper sans arrêt le fit frisonner. Mathieu put voir que ses projections aussi étaient en état d'alerte, se consultant du regard. Sophie finit par hausser légèrement les épaules avant de reprendre sa marche. Soulagé, Mathieu la suivit mais plus personne ne parla, les laissant dans un silence complet. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du docteur et l'infirmière frappa deux fois.

_Entrée. Répondit le docteur de l'autre côté.

Sophie ouvrit la porte et laissa passer à Mathieu avant de refermer derrière elle, allant s'occuper d'autre de ses patients. Le docteur Frederick se leva et salua Mathieu avec un sourire sans chaleur, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait le vidéaste.

_Monsieur Sommet, veuillez prendre place sur le divan s'il vous plait.

Mathieu s'exécuta, non sans marquer un petit temps d'arrêt en voyant que ses autres personnalités avaient disparu. Le youtubeur trouva cela bizarre et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait depuis le matin ne fit que s'accentuer. Il alla s'allonger sur le divan et le docteur se leva de son fauteuil avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise avec un petit calepin et un stylo.

_Il m'a été rapporté que vous avez été malade ces derniers jours. Commença le docteur Frederick.

_Je vais mieux maintenant.

Cette phrase fit sourire l'autre homme qui examina le youtubeur d'un air critique. Il le voyait dans la posture de Mathieu que quelque chose avait changé par rapport à la semaine dernière. Était-ce parce que celui-ci n'avait quasiment plus de migraine ? Mais cela voulait dire qu'il devrait revoir le cas de Mathieu qu'il avait considéré comme instable et dangereux. Le docteur Frederick tapota un instant sur le calepin avec son crayon et son sourire disparus.

Non, il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

_Entendez-vous toujours des voix ?

Mathieu faillit répondre mais se ravisa pour une réponse en demi-teinte :

_Presque plus mais quand je pense à eux, j'ai la migraine.

_Et pourquoi pensez vous à eux monsieur Sommet ?

Le youtubeur hésita une seconde avant de hausser les épaules.

_C'est juste que... J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais été là. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu avec eux pendant si longtemps. Ils étaient une part importante de ma vie.

_Mais vous avez bien conscience désormais qu'ils n'ont jamais existé.

_Je sais. Soupira doucement Mathieu alors que son regard balayait la pièce rapidement.

Le rapide coup d'œil du vidéaste n'échappa pas au docteur.

_Vous n'avez pas l'air tranquille. Pointa-t-il tranquillement.

_Qui a déjà été tranquille dans le bureau d'un psy ? Et dans un asile psychiatrique en plus. Rétorqua Mathieu avec un certain agacement.

_Très juste mais voyez vous, j'ai une autre théorie. Vous voulez l'entendre ?

_Je peux pas vous en empêcher. Marmonna Mathieu alors que son inquiétude montait encore d'un cran.

Le docteur hocha la tête, assez amusé par la réflexion du youtubeur.

_Je crois que vous avez recommencer à les entendre et que vous les chercher actuellement.

Mathieu se figea et il sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. Il se tortilla sur le diva, mal à l'aise et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut au docteur pour que sa théorie soit confirmé. Néanmoins, il poursuivit :

_Vous avez fait semblant de prendre les cachets pour votre guérison et vous vous en êtes débarrassé une fois que l'infirmière était repartie. Vous avez été malade parce que vous vous êtes sevré brutalement.

Prit au dépourvu, Mathieu bafouilla sans le vouloir :

_Non... Non c'est totalement faux.

_Voyons monsieur Sommet, épargnez moi ces mensonges, cela ne vous mènera nul part.

Il y eut un silence et Mathieu regarda le docteur droit dans les yeux avant de dire d'une voix plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

_Ils existent.

L'autre homme tapota à nouveau son carnet avec son stylo avant de secouer lentement la tête comme s'il était déçus par les paroles de Mathieu.

_Je vous ai montré les vidéos. Soupira le docteur. Vous aviez admit qu'ils n'étaient pas réels et maintenant, vous régressez ? Quel dommage, vous aviez fait des progrès pourtant. Je me demande qu'est-ce qui a bien se passer...

Mathieu ne répondit pas, s'étant simplement assis sur le divan pendant le discours du médecin. Il appelait désespérément les autres mais aucun ne lui donnait de signe de vie. Une fois encore, l'angoisse d'avoir imaginez ses derniers jours revint en pleine force. Peut-être cela faisait partie du plan du Patron...

A moins qu'il ne se soit trompé.

_Monsieur Sommet ? Fit le docteur Frederick en fronçant les sourcils.

Le youtubeur leva la tête vers l'autre homme et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il sentit avec horreur les larmes lui monter traîtreusement aux yeux. Non, hors de question qu'il pleure devant cet homme !

_Ils _existent_. Finit-il par murmurer à nouveau avec toute la conviction dont il était possible.

_Vous ne me laissez pas le choix Monsieur Sommet. Répondit l'autre homme. Nous allons devoir renforcer les mesures vous concernant.

Mathieu sentit la panique l'envahir et ses mains agrippèrent le tissus du divan. Il vit le docteur se lever de sa chaise et s'approcher du bureau. Le youtubeur savait qu'il avait un boîtier pour appeler des infirmiers ou d'autres docteurs dans l'hôpital. Dans peu de temps, on aller venir le chercher et il serait attaché à un lit où on le bourrait de cachets jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

Mathieu voulu parler, avouer pour ses pouvoirs et montrer qu'ils existaient vraiment s'il utilisait une caméra comme il le faut ! Il pouvait... Il pouvait s'épargner tout ça ! Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, Mathieu sentit un léger courant d'air derrière lui et une main presque transparente se posa sur ses yeux.

_Calme toi Gamin. Fit la voix grave du Patron.

La peur qu'il ressentait jusqu'à présent s'estompa doucement, ne laissant qu'une sensation de chaleur diffuse. C'était une sensation vraiment apaisante. Mathieu pouvait presque sentir le corps du Patron dans son dos et c'est comme si tout était en train de disparaître autours de lui.

_Laisse moi la place. Chuchota l'homme en noir à son oreille.

Le jeune homme ne se sentit pas le courage de se débattre. Il avait l'impression d'être enfoui sous plusieurs couvertures, bien au chaud et surtout _protégé_. Mathieu ne savait pas ce qu'était exactement le plan du Patron mais il avait envie de lui laisser sa chance. Le youtubeur ferma les yeux et il sentit juste une légère pression contre son visage avant qu'il ne soit expédié au fond de lui même avec les autres personnalités.

Quand Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, se fut le Patron qui se tenait à sa place. Il serra les poings lentement, vérifiant qu'il avait bien le total contrôle sur le corps du youtubeur. Tout répondit parfaitement et le Patron se leva sans un bruit. Le docteur capta le mouvement du coin de l'œil et se retourna sans avoir appuyé sur le fameux bouton qui faisait tant peur à Mathieu.

_Monsieur Sommet, veuillez vous rasseoir. Fit le docteur Frederick en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Patron eut un sourire purement malsain et malgré lui, l'autre homme eut un mouvement de recule instinctif.

_Désolé doc, le gamin est indisponible pour le moment.

C'est tout ce que prononça l'homme en noir avant de bondir sur le docteur.

**oOoOoOo**

Mathieu grogna doucement en sentant quelqu'un le secouer par le bras. Lentement, le youtubeur battit des paupières et son regard tomba sur le Panda. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement avant de se tourner vers les autres :

_C'est bon il est réveillé.

Le youtubeur entendit un murmure de soulagement de la part des autres personnalités. Mathieu se redressa en position assise et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un endroit entière blanc qui semblait aussi vaste que vide. Mathieu pouvait voir le hippie, le Geek, la Fille et le Prof se tenir autours de lui.

_ Où est-ce que je suis ?

_Dans ton esprit. Lui répondit le garçon en kigurumi.

Mathieu cligna des yeux.

_Hein ?

_Où crois-tu que l'on va quand nous ne nous baladons pas dans le monde réel avec toi ? Nous émanons de ton esprit et nous finissons toujours pas y revenir à un moment ou un autre. Expliqua le Professeur en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste machinal.

_Donc je suis dans ma tête. Raisonna le youtubeur.

_C'est ça.

Mathieu resta silencieux un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

_Ou est le Patron ?

Les autres s'entre-regardèrent avant que le Geek ne réponde :

_Il a échangé sa place avec la tienne.

_Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui « pilote » mon corps ? Comme la fois où vous m'avez laissez des messages ?

_Oui mais comme tu lui as volontairement cédé ta place, il peut s'en servir comme si c'était le sien. Poursuivit le Geek d'un ton presque craintif à cette idée.

Tout revint subitement à Mathieu. Il se rappelait avoir entendu l'homme en noir lui parlait pendant que le docteur se dirigeait vers son bureau. Le Patron lui avait dit de se calmer et le vidéaste de Youtube avait simplement laissé le champs libre à l'homme en noir sans réfléchir. Mathieu fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le Geek :

_Le Patron va faire une connerie n'est-ce pas ?

Le gamer tourna la tête et Mathieu s'approcha de lui.

_Il va s'en prendre au Docteur, c'est ça ?

Devant le silence buté du gamin à la casquette, Mathieu perdit brusquement patience et il attrapa le Geek par les épaules avant de le secouer :

_Répond moi merde !

_Mathieu tu me fais mal ! Couina l'autre en aillant les larmes aux yeux.

Le Hippie posa sa main sur l'épaule du youtubeur, attirant l'attention de Mathieu :

_Lâche le Gros, on avait promit de ne rien dire, c'est tout.

Mathieu tourna la tête vers le camé avant de demander :

_Si vous voulez rien me dire alors est-ce qu'au moins je peux voir ce qu'il fait ?

Les autres s'entre-regardèrent et la Fille hocha la tête avant de claquer des doigts. Lentement, une spirale se forma avant de prendre la forme d'un grand miroir faisant facilement la taille du youtubeur. Mathieu s'approcha de l'apparition avec curiosité quand il vit des formes s'y dessiné. C'était comme regarder une vidéo en direct. Mathieu reconnut le bureau du Psy mais fut surprit de le voir sans dessus dessous. Les chaises étaient retournées et les fournitures posées sur le bureau était renversées par terre. La vision du miroir s'orienta différemment et le docteur apparus soudain.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux.

L'homme était étendu par terre, le nez probablement cassé avec du sang qui en dégoulinait. Sa lèvre inférieur était fendue et un œil au beurre noir apparaissait déjà. Il y avait d'autre trace de coup qui promettait de belles ecchymoses plus tard. Le docteur semblait difficilement conscient et sa respiration se faisait sifflante. L'angle de la caméra changea et Mathieu vit avec horreur son corps se tenir au dessus du docteur avec un sourire sinistre, les poings en sang et le regard dure.

Cela lui glaça le sang et ses jambes faillirent le lâcher.

Le youtubeur se doutait que le Patron allait faire quelque chose de terrible mais le voir en vrai était une toute autre histoire.

_Alors Doc, pas capable d'encaisser quelque coups ? Fit soudain la voix grave du Patron par le biais de sa bouche.

_Vous êtes fou... Parvint à marmonner le docteur Frederick en tentant de se relever.

Le Patron se contenta de lui mettre un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac pour l'immobiliser. L'autre homme gémit de douleur et le Patron ricana sadiquement :

_Non Doc et c'est ça votre erreur.

Il se tourna vers le bureau, non sans surveiller le docteur du coin de l'œil, avant d'ouvrir le dernier tiroir de gauche du meuble. Le Patron saisit l'objet de son plan : un coupe-papier. Il était assez petit, pas plus grand qu'un couteau et sans réel décoration. Mais il était suffisamment tranchant pour ouvrir une enveloppe et surtout assez pointue pour être une arme utilisable. L'on pourrait s'étonner d'un objet pareil dans un asile psychiatrique et l'homme en noir en avait été intrigué également.

Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais eu conscience de son existence si, alors que Mathieu quitter le bureau, il n'avait pas tourner la tête une dernière fois vers le docteur. Celui-ci avait alors sortit le coupe-papier qu'il devait bien se garder de sortir pendant les séances au cas où un de ses patients auraient une crise de délire. Peut-être croyait-il que c'est ce que Mathieu avait en ce moment, ignorant tout de la réalité.

Le Patron prit le coupe-papier et retourna vers le docteur dont les yeux s'agrandirent sous la terreur. Il tenta d'appeler à l'aide mais ne poussa qu'un râle de douleur quand le Patron le devança, lui expédiant un nouveau coup de pied. Le youtubeur se plaça à califourchon au dessus du docteur agrippa ses bras d'une seule main et les immobilisa au dessus de sa tête. Le Patron raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son arme et la leva au dessus de la gorge du Docteur.

_Ne faites pas ça. Souffla l'autre homme d'une voix tremblante.

Agacé, le Patron remis un nouveau coup de poing au docteur avant d'arracher un pan de sa chemise. Il fit une boule avec le tissus et la força dans la bouche de l'autre homme. Le docteur Frederick essaya de lutter mais il se retrouva rapidement à deux doigts de l'asphyxie. Son nez cassé lui rendait la respiration gênante et maintenant que sa bouche était pleine, l'oxygène ne lui parvenait que difficilement.

_Je vous aurez bien boucher la bouche avec autre chose. Fit le Patron sur le ton de la conversation. Mais le gamin n'apprécierez ça que moyennement.

Le docteur gigota mais il était coincé et complètement à la merci du Patron.

_Tu as essayé de me tuer moi et les autres. Gronda l'homme en noir. Et tu as voulu enfermé le gamin ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le Patron se pencha sur le docteur pour lui grogner au visage :

_Ne jamais mettre en colère les invocations d'un Esper.

Le corps de Mathieu leva sa main armé et fit un sourire tordu au docteur. Sa main s'abattit ensuite, fonçant droit vers le cou de l'autre homme.

_NON !

La voix de Mathieu raisonna dans les oreilles du Patron alors que sa main s'immobilisait, ne laissant la lame qu'à moins d'un centimètre de la jugulaire du docteur. Ce dernier vit Mathieu se tenir complètement immobile avec une expression contrite sur le visage. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le youtubeur venait d'apparaître devant eux. Les autres lui avaient montré comment faire et, étant le véritable possesseur de ce corps, avait réussis instinctivement à stoppé le Patron.

_Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté gamin ? Grogna l'homme en noir.

_Mais parce que t'allais le buter bordel ! S'écria Mathieu avec une note d'hystérie clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

_Et lui il allait te lobotomiser. Répliqua le Patron qui fusilla le docteur du docteur bien qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

_De tous les plans que vous auriez pus avoir, vous avez choisis le meurtre ! S'exclama le youtubeur. Vous êtes complètement tarés !

_Il devait payer ! Cracha le Patron. Et maintenant relâche moi que je lui règle son compte.

_Non, et tu vas me rendre ma place !

Mathieu inspira profondément et s'approcha un peu plus de son corps. Le docteur, complètement perdu devant cet échange invisible, resta immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

_Je sais que vous voulez me protéger. Reprit plus doucement Mathieu. Mais vous n'êtes pas des meurtriers et moi non plus.

Le Patron fixa son créateur puis le docteur avant de déclarer froidement :

_Tu ne pourras pas sortir de cette histoire sans casse Gamin. Et laissez un ennemi s'en sortir, c'est prendre le risque de le voir revenir plus fort. Et moi, je compte bien faire le ménage.

_Patron...

_Nous n'avons pas le choix !

Mathieu dû concentrer toute sa volonté pour stopper les gestes du Patron mais malgré tout, la lame avança encore, effleurant la peau. Le docteur émit un gémissement espéré et le vidéaste eut soudain une idée :

_On pourrait s'enfuir.

_C'est ce que je comptais faire après ça.

_Oui mais là on le ferait sans passer par la case meurtre !

Le Patron fronça les sourcils et regarda son créateur plus attentivement.

_On s'enfuit par la fenêtre du bureau en laissant le docteur en vie et on cherche du secours. Expliqua frénétiquement Mathieu. On appelle à l'aide sur internet, on trouve un moyen de prouver mes pouvoirs grâce à des caméras, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour convaincre la terre entière que je ne suis pas fou et pas non plus dangereux !

Mathieu reprit son souffle et jeta un regard en biais au docteur :

_Pour la dernière partie cela va être plus dure mais on prouvera que c'était de la défense légitime mais je t'en pris, ne le tue pas.

Le Patron voulu répondre mais la voix du Geek le coupa :

_Patron écoute le.

Le youtubeur se tourna vers la nouvelle apparition et fut surprit de voir tout le monde prendre place dans le bureau.

_L'idée de Mathieu est bonne, on aurait dû y penser. Fit le Prof en s'avançant vers le corps du jeune homme.

_Ne fait pas de nous des meurtriers gros.

_En plus, si on se fait chopper, la prison c'est pas cool pour les Pandas.

_Et ce n'est pas non plus un endroit pour les jeunes filles.

Le Patron les regarda tour à tour avant de fixer droit dans les yeux le docteur. Cet homme avait faillit les détruire et s'il arrivait à dégager suffisamment de force pour se dégager de l'emprise de Mathieu, se serait facile d'en finir avec lui. Tellement facile...

_Patron, fait pas ça. Fit Mathieu, plein d'espoir.

_Vous être trop naïf.

_Je t'en pris.

L'homme en noir regarda son créateur dans les yeux avant de soupirer intérieurement avant de murmurer :

_Pfff, vous avez gagné...

Mathieu sourit et c'est tout ce qu'il eut le temps de faire avant que la pièce ne tourbillonne autours de lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et, avec une étrange sensation de nausée, réintégra son corps. La première chose que Mathieu sentit fut le sang sur ses mains et le manche du coupe-papier dans sa paume gauche. Il baissa la tête et vit le regard terrifié du docteur qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'atmosphère autour du jeune homme qui avait essayé de le tuer avait changé si soudainement.

Le youtubeur se força à inspirer et expirer lentement pour reprendre totalement contrôle sur ses émotions avant de lentement se relever. Mathieu jeta le coupe-papier à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'écarta du docteur d'un pas rapide. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de souffler :

_Désolé pour ça doc mais franchement, n'essayait pas de m'enfermer à nouveau.

Avant de s'évanouir suite au contre-coup des événements et surtout, au soulagement d'être encore en vie, le docteur Fréderick cru apercevoir quelque chose de très étrange. Quand le jeune homme sauta par la fenêtre qui menait directement dans la cour de l'hôpital, il aperçut fugacement six silhouettes l'accompagnait. Le docteur crus les reconnaître, les ayants vu dans les vidéos que Mathieu posté sur Youtube mais cela était impossible. Ils n'existaient pas. Alors qu'il tournait de l'œil, un mot revint en mémoire au docteur, un mot qui le hanterait pendant des jours et des jours :

_Esper. _

**oOoOoOo**

_Mathieu Sommet ?

L'interpellé, qui se trouvait sur le parking de l'hôpital, se retourna brusquement vers le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci avait une cigarette coincé entre les lèvres et fixait Mathieu de façon inexpressive. Mathieu fit un pas en arrière et il entendit le Patron grommeler :

_Et merde, c'est qui ce con encore ?

Le youtubeur fronça les sourcils alors qu'il dévisageait le jeune homme aux cheveux légèrement bouclés.

_Qui est-ce que vous êtes ?

L'homme jeta sa cigarette et fit un petit sourire à Mathieu :

_Ça ce n'est pas important. Tout ce que vous devez savoir et qu'on m'a chargé de vous retrouver.

_Me retrouver ?

_C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Fit l'autre homme. Mais si vous voulez être loin et en sécurité quand on s'apercevra que vous vous êtes enfuis d'ici, vous feriez bien de venir avec moi.

_Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ? Demanda le youtubeur en cavale avec méfiance, prêt à détaler en courant à tout moment.

L'autre homme sourit et s'approcha un peu de Mathieu avant de répondre tranquillement :

_Parce que nous savons qu'ils _existent_.

Cela surprit tout le monde et le Geek fut le premier à s'exclamer :

_Mais c'est qui ce mec ? !

_Faut le fumer ! S'exclama le Patron.

_Mais arrête de vouloir tuer tout le monde bordel ! Répondit le Panda.

Mathieu les ignora, du moins essaya, et dévisager l'autre homme. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui mentir et surtout, toute cette histoire était intrigante. Mathieu fit rapidement le tour de ses options mais elles étaient vraiment peu. Jetant un coup d'œil au bâtiment de l'hôpital derrière lui, le youtubeur finit par hocher la tête avant de dire avec méfiance :

_Je vous suis.

_Parfait. Sourit l'autre homme en faisant signe à Mathieu de le suivre.

Alors qu'il montait dans la voiture de l'homme payé pour le retrouver, Mathieu ne savait pas encore à quel point sa simple vie de youtubeur accessoirement Esper allait changer.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que cela vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review pour donner votre avis ! Pour le terme "Esper", je l'ai totalement piqué à "Haruhi Suzumiya" (mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai gardé puisque les pouvoirs des Espers dans la série sont différent de ceux de Mathieu). Je précise qu'aucune suite n'est pour l'instant prévu. Du moins, pas tant que je sache où Mathieu aille avec la saison 5. Après peut-être que je pourrais y adapter mon histoire d'Esper. Mais pour l'instant, pas de suite de prévu. Au plaisir de vous revoir ! See you !


End file.
